A New Generation of Protectors (Part 1)
The first part of the OVA series, it is about what happened after the battle with the Devourer of Worlds. It details Ranald and the rest of his class being given their titles. Story After the two-month break After a long break, Aether World Cosmic University's Main Hall was filled to the brim with students from all Dimensions. King Athos made a special announcement that in light of the defeat of the Devourer of Worlds, he will not only start a new organization of dimension warriors, he will hold a special Investiture of the Stars Ceremony, where after reviewing a student's achievements and what they will do afterwards, he will grant them a title that fits them. He told them: "Now that the Crusaders of the Constellations have revealed themselves, I felt that I will set up a new organization to protect all dimensions from threats unimaginable. You will be the members, with the new Solar System Guardians and the Warriors of Sun and Moon to lead you." "The years that have gone by have shown us that you are worthy of being Dimension Warriors," Husdent said, wagging his tail. "And that's why the Investiture of the Stars Ceremony will begin," Athos said. He called Ranald and Mayari over to the stage and told them their achievements. "You only have your powers by accessing your trinkets, yet you showed us that you are normal humans who are just as capable of accomplishing as much as a super-powered being. And as your heart is shown to be pure and righteous, it's the reasons why on that final battle with the Devourer of Worlds, when you and your classmates fought him without powers and with the desire to protect the worlds, the stars and planets gave their power to you all, making you and Mayari the Warriors of Sun and Moon, and your classmates the Solar System Guardians and the Crusaders of the Constellations. So," King Athos said. "Ranald, the Human who Proved Us Wrong, you have the title of the Golden Griffin Warrior of the Blazing Sun, and the Member and Leader of the Crusaders in addition to your Dream Defender and Guardian of Dreamland and All Good Children Everywhere." Ranald bowed to and thanked the king. "Be the Sun that Lights the Horizons, and who leads the way to the righteous path for us and disperses the darkness," Athos said further. "Mayari, your title will be the Silver Deer Warrior of the Changing Moon and Co-Leader of the Crusaders. You showed yourself to be adaptable the first day you stepped into AWCU. You were scared at first, but with the help of your new friends, you overcame the odds and learned to adapt to change. You showed us that you are wise and comforting, even in a leadership position. Be the Lady of the Gentle Night, who lights the way in the dark of night to hope for tomorrow," Mayari happily thanked King Athos and joined Ranald sit with their classmates. King Athos gave each of the Hall Leaders their titles: The Bronze Rooster Warrior of Swift Mercury, the White Swan Warrior of Beautiful Venus, the Green Cow Warrior of Abundant Earth, the Red Boar Warrior of Brave Mars, the Purple Eagle Warrior of Tempestuous Jupiter, the Black Snake Warrior of Gloomy Saturn, the Sky-Blue Dragon Warrior of Cloudy Uranus, and the Aqua Horse Warrior of Deep Neptune. Athos gave Orcus the title of Dark Hound Warrior of Hidden Pluto and the Guardian of the Obsidian Gate. Orcus asked the king about his job. "You are to make sure that no one breaches the seal of the Obsidian Gate to the dark side of the Universe to prevent the Devourer of Worlds from being released," Athos said to him. The king then gave the rest of the new Crusaders of the Constellations their titles. Phrixus, Ranald's first Guide, was given the title of Head Shepherd of Fates, Aries, for he is a shepherd whose job is to care for the sheep of the Realm of the Sun. Delmare was given the title Dancing in the Seven Seas, Delphinus because of her happy outlook and water powers. She was given the job of the messenger of the Aqua Horse Warrior of Neptune, Poseidon, and the protector of the seas. Bai Tu being good at herbology and running led Athos to give him the title of Swift Steward of the Moon's Medicine, Lepus. He now has the job of being Mayari's messenger, which delighted him. And Kibahime the nine-tailed fox was given the title of the Magician Wearing Many Faces, Vulpecula due to her transforming abilities she used in the weekly dimensional combat exams. All other AWCU students received the titles and new jobs from the king. Samson brought out 88 watches, each decorated with a constellation. They have many functions such as time checking, weather forecasting, sending messages between those who have the devices, storing items such as weapons, monitoring the owner's health, and even producing a holographic map that can help the owner detect threats. "These are Celestial Constellawatches, upgraded from the Star Watches used by the Star Crusaders of old," he said. Each student went to get the Constellawatches. There are also nine watches that are for the Solar System Guardians, called the Planet Watches. Only Ranald and Mayari have no need for those, for Ranald has Ra in him and the golden locket he still wears, with Mayari and her silver pendant to transform into their alternate forms. "If you and Ra hold hand and say the words to become the Golden Griffin Warrior, how do you transform into your Blazing Sun Form?" Phrixus asked Ranald. Ranald opened his golden locket and took out a heart-gem. It used to be red, but now, it has gold and white swirls decorating it. "I can become the Blazing Sun form only when merged with Ra in my Golden Griffin Warrior Form. Simply put, I can place this new heart-gem in the locket to access it after merging with Ra," he explained. He placed the heart-gem in his schoolbag and showed Phrixus the pictures in his golden locket. One was of his Earth parents, and the other was of Ra's Dreamland parents. "My Dreamland mother Golden Heart explained to me that the heart-gems are made of the joy and hope of all children of Earth. Now that the powers of Heaven and the Sun merged with us, the heart-gem here was formed by the hope, joy, love and wishes of all people and the star-power," Ranald explained further. "Ah...your parents really love you as much as you love them," Phrixus commented. "And you would open your locket to remember them by and by." "I would like to say that you will have one month of school as usual, and after that, you will apply your knowledge and skills to rebuild the ruins of Aether World," King Athos announced to his students. They poured out of the Main Hall to their respective classes, chatting with each other. Mayari bade Cerynitis goodbye as she went with her friends to class. "What's your foster mother working as now?" Delmare asked her. "She's now working as the school gardener. She knows about all the plants in here ever since she joined the AWCU staff," Mayari answered. All the students went back to their normal schedule of study, training, exams, and leisure, knowing that they will do something great in the future. Category:Crusaders of the Constellations (Novel) Category:Novel Chapters